Either Way
by Chaos-Fyre-Elf31
Summary: The stings of love and loss are not so easily forgiven, but with his world falling apart, Jareth has no choice but to let its destructor return, hoping that she will somehow restore the Labyrinth. But Sarah has not forgotten the Goblin King's ways...
1. Prologue: Familiar Dreamscape

Either Way

**Either Way**_  
_**Author**: _Tracy (Chaos-Fyre-Elf31)_  
**Fandom**: _Labyrinth_  
**Rating**: _T (for now)_  
**Pairing**: _Jareth/Sarah…durr ;_  
**Genre**: _Romance/Drama /Action and Adventure_  
**Disclaimer**: _Labyrinth and all of its characters (minus any of mine, if I had them) belong to their rightful owners & Jim Henson. sob_  
**Summary**: _Time affects everyone, whether they will it or not. It can heal pain and dull memories, cause destruction and unravel an entire world. It can also provide a second chance at love. Five years from their last encounter, Jareth decides to show Sarah another side of him…_  
**Author's Notes**: _Hope you enjoy! P.S. If you want, look up the lyrics to Guster's song "Either Way"…I think you'll find it fits well with the story (in later chapters). _

**Prologue: Familiar dreamscape**

_Sarah was dreaming again, and like so many other times she found herself standing before a vast wall leading into the labyrinth. It was ancient, this place, flowing with wild, untamed magic. She couldn't remember what she was searching for, but knew she had to solve the labyrinth. Her hand delicately touched the wall, which quickly disintegrated into sand. The path to a castle lay before her; if she ran, she could reach it in no time. As she sprinted, Sarah wondered what exactly she was looking for. Was something, or someone, missing? She passed by eternal waters and endless deserts, beautiful gardens and villages teaming with goblins and other creatures. _

_Eventually, the doors to the ominous castle loomed before her. Sarah beseeched them, and they silently opened. She continued her hunt, climbing spiraling stairs and running down never-ending hallways. There was only one room she was interested in—the king of this labyrinth would surely help Sarah remember what she was looking for. Everything flew past her in a blur until she reached the throne room. The throne itself was empty. Disappointed, Sarah turned to leave, when she heard a dismal sigh emitted from across the room. By a window stood a tall man, with blond, spiking hair. Something about him seemed too familiar. She called out to him, and slowly he turned to face her…_


	2. Chapter 1: Tick, Tick, Boom

**Chapter 1- **Tick, Tick, Boom

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG!

"Zzzzz-what…!"

Sarah Williams was no longer a child at the fine age of twenty. Legally, she was an adult and was expected to act like one, most of all behave responsibly. For these reasons, her father had trusted her to be alone in the house for the weekend; Toby would stay at a friend's house while he and Karen went to an inn. Sarah remembered being honored by such trust, knowing full well that other college kids stuck at home would invite their friends over and get absolutely wasted. That lifestyle was for, as Sarah described them, people who _had_ to become adults because of the time they were born, but maintained a childish mentality and took advantage of their "adult" title. She was thrilled at having the house to herself so she could completely relax without any stress or worry.

This particular December day, however, found Sarah to be in the most childish of states. After hearing the alarm sound, she proceeded to bury her head beneath the pillow and whine, "It's not fair!" Sarah kept her eyes tightly shut, knowing that after a minute the alarm would automatically go to snooze. She waited for what seemed the longest minute of her life and began to feel drowsy. Her eyelids un-tensed and Sarah felt as if someone was beckoning her back into her dreams. She was so close to drifting back to sleep…

_ Is that alarm STILL going?_ Sarah thought. _Fine, Mr. Alarm Clock, have it YOUR WAY. _Sarah's hand formed a fist and came crashing down on the snooze button. For a moment, the clock was silent. _Hah_ she thought, rolling over.

BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"W-What?" Sarah said aloud, "Didn't I just shut that thing off?" Reluctantly, she lifted her head to check the time. In the darkness, the numbers appeared bright.

"Thirteen o'clock?" Sarah's eyes opened wider, and blinking several times, she looked back at the clock. "Two in the morning? How on earth did I get thirteen o'clock from _that_? I think I need to get my eyes checked. Or sleep more," Sarah mumbled.

_ Wait…_

"I didn't set my alarm for two in the morning!" Sarah whispered. The clock continued ringing in response. She sat up and scratched her head.

"I guess I'll turn it off for now. I can afford to sleep in." Sarah drifted back into her dreams.

_ She found herself wandering around a masquerade; she was searching for someone again, but it wasn't who she sought originally. The colors of the ball seemed to shimmer, and at each turn a new and horrible mask appeared. She was not easily frightened. For a brief second, the dancers moved away, revealing a path leading directly to a tall blonde man (was he man, or a Fae? She couldn't be sure). She began to run, calling to him. He had an important title. Duke? Prince? He was turning towards her, but now the dancers blocked her path, laughing silently at the guest without a mask. Discouraged, she began to drift back into the crowd when she felt a tap on her shoulder. _

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

"AUUUUUUGHHHH!!!!!" Sarah yelled in frustration. Why did her dreams always have to end with cliffhangers? Just once she'd like to get through a dream and have it end properly. Staring at the ceiling, she pondered in her head. _Maybe one day these dreams will make sense. Maybe one day…I'll find out who that man is._ Sarah's heart skipped a beat. She thought she knew who he was—a face from a past she deemed as fantasy. Why would she be dreaming of him five years after all that happened? Oh well, she would worry about the dreams another day. For now, there was the issue of a certain alarm clock that wouldn't stop ringing.

Sarah sat up, and grabbing the alarm, stared at it for a few moments. The time glowed like neon: _6:30_. She sighed deeply. The clock, it seemed, was determined to make sure she was sleep deprived. Didn't she turn it off? She checked the side, and sure enough, the switch indicated _OFF_.

"O-Okay…so I have a haunted alarm clock. Great!" Sarah laughed nervously. "You know, I'd really, _really_ like it if you would be quiet so I could get some sleep." The clock continued to ring. Then a thought passed through Sarah's mind. If her adventures in the Labyrinth had been true, couldn't she simply wish the clock away? _No way am I asking the Goblin King to take it_ she thought, shuddering. _I suppose there's no harm in wishing for it to shut off. _She closed her eyes.

"I wish the alarm clock would stop ringing…right now."

The alarm clock stopped its ringing. Sarah opened one eye and waited. After five minutes, she let out a whoop and threw the covers back over her head. _I guess there's something to be said about wishing. Time to dream again…_

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Sarah breathed out heavily. She wouldn't get angry. It was just an alarm clock, right? A silly haunted alarm clock. Was it her imagination, or was that clock ringing louder than ever?

"STUPID CLOCK!!!" Sarah cried in anger. Tossing the covers off, she grabbed the alarm clock and blindly hurled it across the room. She threw her head back into the pillow and waited for a resounding crash. All was silent; the alarm clock, it seemed, had not touched the ground. _Oh God, it really is haunted!_

Suddenly, she heard a soft chuckle, and her entire body froze.

"Such a pity…you treat your things so carelessly."

_ That voice._

Sarah pulled the covers down below her eyes, and then she saw him, tossing her alarm clock back and forth between his hands. He stopped when he saw her staring at him.

_ Jareth._

He smiled at her.

"Hello Sarah."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**Post-Chapter Notes: **_Yay it's Jareth! But why has he returned? Was he the one causing that alarm clock to ring at bizarre times? What does he look like after all these years? All these questions (and more) will be answered in the next chapter!_

_I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first Labyrinth fan fiction, so please be gentle!! Please review and let me know what you think! Look for CHAPTER TWO, coming soon!_

_-Tracy_


	3. Ch 2: Forgotten Fantasy, Now Reality

**Chapter 2- **Forgotten Fantasy, Now Reality

_"Hello Sarah."_

He had said her name so casually, as though it was as worthless as the clock she had hurled across the room moments before. Then again, he always made her feel this way—unworthy, foolish, lowly, and even peasant-like in the eyes of a cold and mighty king. Jareth expected Sarah to tremble before him, but she was an adult now; his manipulative ways should no longer influence her, but something about his regal air made her disagree. No matter how she felt towards him, scared or otherwise, she could not deny the surge of respect she had for him. The Goblin King was terrifying but majestic beyond belief.

Sarah's head began to spin, and her heart rate quickly rose. Jareth, _Jareth_! The Goblin King himself in her room, her house, her world! How long had it been, five years already? Thousands of thoughts flooded her brain, so many questions she wished to ask him. Then something within snapped, and she felt as if an old wound had been reopened, and previous feelings began to seep out. _Were there any to begin with?_ Sure, she had once had a crush on the Goblin King, but that was merely teenage puppy love, right? Sarah felt a chill run down her spine.

_Answer him! _

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_Because…_

_What, are you scared? You defeated him, remember?_

_That's true…_

_He has no power over you!_

_I-I don't know what to say._

_Say ANYTHING!_

Sarah felt dizzy from the conflict waging within her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly caught herself staring at Jareth. He looked similar from their last encounter, except he seemed more real, if that was possible. Seeing him among the trinkets in her room made him appear more human, more like her. Sarah blinked, and seeing the King grin, averted her gaze.

_Oh God, he saw me staring. This is __beyond__ awkward and weird! Just speak Sarah!_

"H-Hello Jareth," Sarah said with a strong undertone, suddenly surging with confidence. Though her words were soft, they were backed by an unyielding strength. For a moment, he seemed surprised by her boldness. She had never called him by his true name before. Jareth tilted his head slightly.

"You've changed a bit since we last met. Am I right?" His eyes wandered lazily over her, and Sarah frowned.

"Well, it has been a few years," Sarah mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush. Jareth took a slow step towards her.

"Yes, it has been," he murmured softly. "How is your brother Toby? I imagine he's quite the little devil now…" Sarah's eyes opened wide.

"I-Is that why you came here? To take Toby?" A wave of fear crashed over her, and Sarah jumped from the bed and stumbled to Jareth. "Please don't take him, take me instead! Wait," she paused, her eyes suddenly flashing, "What the hell do you want with him anyway!?" Jareth chuckled softly and ran a finger through her messy hair. A shiver shot down Sarah's back.

"I assure you; I did not come for him."

"Then who _did_ you come for?" she demanded. Jareth sighed deeply.

"It's more of a matter of _why_ I came. It's a bit of a story….is there someplace we can sit?" he asked. "If not, your bed serves as a fine substitute."

"I see _you_ haven't changed much," she said in a huff and made her way to her bedroom door. Flinging it open, she found Jareth on the other side. Sarah yelped and jumped back.

"DON'T DO THAT!" she screamed, "God, you almost gave me a heart-attack!" Grinning, Jareth shrugged his shoulders and approached Sarah until her back was against the wall. He leaned forward, and goose bumps formed on her arms as she felt his warm breath on her face. For a moment it felt like he would kiss her, and Sarah began to close her eyes.

"Believe me, I won't do it again," he whispered in her ear, and quickly pulled away. Sarah's green eyes flew open, and shaking she walked past him and down the stairs. His words held a double meaning that left a sour feeling in Sarah's stomach. She led him into the kitchen and motioned for the Goblin King to sit. Sarah put on a pot of tea and stood before him, waiting for Jareth to explain his sudden, unexpected appearance. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"Now I imagine you're shocked to see me. After all, you beat me and my Labyrinth five years ago," he said sharply, his eyes twinkling something fierce," and I suppose you thought that would be the end, yes?" Sarah nodded quickly, and Jareth smirked.

"I believed that would be the end too. I very much thought that Sarah Williams was gone from my life forever," he paused for a moment, and something passed over him that seemed like sorrow, but it quickly faded. "Unfortunately for the both of us, that isn't the case."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Labyrinth works in very mysterious ways. It seems to have a mind of its own at times. It runs on a cycle, a schedule if you will. Sometimes people need to beat the Labyrinth, other times they must lose. It maintains a balance of power. When you came to solve the Labyrinth for your brother, it was the time in the schedule for the runner of the Labyrinth to lose. You weren't supposed to win, but you did."

"Is that why you threw all those challenges at me?"

"Yes," he admitted, "if you were meant to win, I would have been helping you."

"Then why did you offer me my dreams, your love?" Sarah blurted out before she could stop herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth. Jareth's expression did not change.

"That was merely for show, a final attempt to stop you from winning," he said coolly, "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh…" Sarah said softly, "Of course. Go on." Inside her disappointment began to rise. Why did she feel that way? He meant absolutely nothing to her, absolutely nothing…

"This type of situation—of someone winning when they weren't supposed to—had never occurred before. I did not know what to make of it. I worried profusely for the Underground and what would happen to the Labyrinth, but after months of waiting, nothing happened.

"Then, about two years ago, strange things began to take place in the Labyrinth. Structures within the Labyrinth would begin to crumble, and walls would sporadically change their location, making the maze impossible to solve. Water wells in the Labyrinth dried up, and places that were lush and tropical turned into deserts. In short, the Labyrinth was, and is, dying. One year ago, this activity in the Labyrinth decreased slightly, but began to move into other parts of the Underground. If this continues to spread, I fear my world will be facing its end rather soon.

"Your win has upset the equilibrium in my world, and ironically I believe you are the only one who can fix it," he finished. Sarah blinked.

"And how exactly do you suppose that?" she inquired in a shaky voice. Jareth smirked.

"By returning with me to the Labyrinth in order to restore the balance of power."

"WHAT!" her voice erupted, "Like HELL am I returning to the Labyrinth, _especially _with_ YOU_!"

"Be sensible Sarah," he said, rising from his chair and clenching his teeth, "It's the very least you can do, considering _you're_ the reason an entire world is falling apart!"

"B-BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried, her voice matching the shrilling whistle of the teapot. Sarah breathed heavily and shut the stove off. She did not want to go back to the Labyrinth, did not want to be anywhere near him. Sarah's knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? " she whimpered desperately. Jareth sighed and knelt before her, his hands upon her shoulders.

"Because" he said gently, raising her chin so their eyes would meet, "our destinies are intertwined."

Sarah gazed into his eyes, which appeared youthful and ancient all at once, and wondered who exactly this man was that had so much influence over her.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No Sarah, this is no reverie, no illusion, and no nightmare. This is real, this is veracity," he whispered, his eyes staring into hers. Sarah sighed heavily and slowly lifted herself up. Jareth followed her action and looked back down at her.

"Your world's really in trouble, isn't it? Otherwise you wouldn't be here asking me for help…" Sarah stated plainly. Jareth nodded his head in reply.

"But…how would _I_ fix it?" she asked.

"Essentially you took power from the Labyrinth when you won. I believe that with your return you will bring back the energy the maze—and the entire Underground—needs to survive."

"And how long do I have to stay in the Underground?"

"To be honest Sarah, I have no idea. It could take a day, a month, a year… there's really no right answer," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sarah's eyes widened.

"A _year_?! You do realize I'm in college, right? That I have friends and family that will surely notice my absence?" exclaimed Sarah. Jareth waved his hand.

"While you are away, no time will pass by, unless you want it to," Jareth replied. Sarah felt another question bubble inside her mouth.

"Why did you decide to seek my help now even though your Labyrinth has been dying for years?" Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"I waited to see if all other methods of stopping the Underground's decay failed. I wanted to use you as a last resort, knowing how you would react and how it would disrupt your normal life," he said, and with a grin added, "Isn't that generous?"

Sarah huffed._ Last resort? Way to make me feel unimportant! Why do you care that you're important to him? Anyway, it's good that he tried other plans first! He WAS being generous! Hey wait…ugh why does he keep reusing old phrases? To tease me? To annoy me? Well it's working!_

"S-Sure," she said with a forced smile," it's very generous." _Bastard._

For the first time since she first spoke to him today, a long silence fell between them. Sarah considered her options while Jareth watched her internal battle from the outside. She seemed so…frustrated, and why shouldn't she? After all, he _did_ disrupt her precious sleep.

"Well?" Jareth finally spoke.

"Well what?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"Will you come with me to the Labyrinth?"

Sarah froze. She had been ready with a firm _no_ on the tip of her tongue. She turned away from him, her eyes closing for a moment. She could see the Labyrinth and all its beauty. Sarah imagined it decaying, the entire world collapsing and ending, and her friends with it. She could see the shadow of a king slowly fading into oblivion. She wouldn't let it happen. She couldn't, especially if she was the one that caused such destruction! Slowly she faced him, her green eyes glistening with tears.

"I will."

Jareth smiled, and with a flick of his wrist they disappeared.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Post-Chapter Notes: **_Le gasp! Many apologies for getting this chapter out so many months later than I anticipated! It's been a busy summer thus far, but now I'm home and should be able to update more. I really took my time with this chapter—hopefully you enjoyed it!_

_Please review and give me some feedback! Let me know what you think! Look for CHAPTER THREE, coming soon!_

_-Tracy _


	4. Ch 3: There, Back, and There Again

**Chapter 3- **There, Back, and There Again

* * *

Darkness consumed them for a moment or two, and then quite suddenly Sarah felt warm sunlight on her skin. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the abrupt daylight, and wiped away her tears. Looking around, she could clearly see she was no longer anywhere she'd call home.

Before Sarah lay the Labyrinth in all its glory. Beyond its ancient walls was a mighty castle, more powerful and beautiful to behold than the first time she was in the Underground. Surrounding the Labyrinth were endless rolling hills, with green grass that shimmered in the wind. In the distance to her right she could make out the outline of a mountain range surrounded by a thick forest, and to her left she spotted the coastline of a body of water. Sarah's jaw dropped slightly. She did not remember the Labyrinth being this striking; then again, she had been a bit distracted last time.

"Remember this view?" a cool voice from behind asked. Sarah jumped. She had forgotten the Goblin King was with her.

"Parts of it," she said," I never realized how…stunning…the Labyrinth was. I thought you said it was decaying?"

"Appearances can be deceiving. The Labyrinth is decomposing from within."

"What about the rest of the Underground? It looks just fine to me!" Sarah noted suspiciously. Jareth smiled slightly.

"No need to fret, my dear Sarah. There is plenty of ruin going on that you cannot see yet. You'll be given a full tour of the Underground when you're ready."

"I see…but…why did you take me here first? I thought we were going to the castle to, er, get me settled?"

"I thought," he said with a smirk," you'd appreciate the memory."

Sarah stared at him for a moment with glaring eyes. With a huff began to descend the knoll she was on when she heard a cough from Jareth. She glanced up and gave the king a "this-better-be-important" look.

"You don't _need_ to walk to the castle. It's unnecessary, although," he said playfully, "I suppose it wouldn't kill you to walk. After all, you've only got yourself to bear and…" Jareth's voice dropped as Sarah's horrified eyes seemed to burn a hole in him.

"W-Wait a minute. I forgot to bring my stuff! Oh crap!" Sarah cried.

_Great. Mr. My-Labyrinth's-In-Decay-And-I-Need-Your-Help_ _has not changed ONE BIT. He didn't give me any time to prepare last time, why should this be any different? Geez, I thought he would have at least let me pack some necessary items, like pads…oh God, do they have those here?!_

"I have to go back," Sarah said quickly, "I need some things."

"Sarah," Jareth began, "If you're worried about clothes, never fear. We'll have a whole new wardrobe made for you. I don't think your current attire will go over too well in the Fae Court."

"Wait, a new wardrobe? Really?!" asked Sarah excitedly.

_But what's this about a Fae Court? Are there others like Jareth? _

"Yes," he said with a smile, "So we really don't need to go back." Sarah's mind wandered to other things she might need. Underwear, books, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo, and _pads_…

"No," she replied with a shake of her head," I REALLY need to go back. I promise it won't take very long."

Jareth eyed her carefully.

"You know," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice," it's not like you're going to be roughing it in the wilderness. You'll be staying in a royal palace where _everything_ will be taken care of for you. I'll take you back, but bring only what you _absolutely_ need." He emphasized this last part, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I _know_ I'm going to a palace! It's just that… I need some things from home…"

Jareth sighed heavily.

"If you insist."

With a flick of his wrist they disappeared from the Labyrinth.

* * *

While Jareth sat in the kitchen, his patience wearing thinner with each passing minute, Sarah was upstairs changing into jeans and a tee shirt and quickly stuffing her important belongings into a duffel bag. As she carefully put her treasured Lancelot into the bag, she thought about what she was getting herself into.

_I must be out of my mind. _

Yet somewhere deep in Sarah's heart, she secretly wanted to return to the Labyrinth and was even slightly excited at the notion of staying in the palace with Jareth.

"Don't even _think _about that or him," she mumbled to herself.

_He has caused enough trouble for a lifetime._

Sarah ruffled through her bag, triple-checking that she had all of her necessary belongings. Satisfied with her inspection, Sarah let out a weary sigh, grabbed the bag and closed the bedroom door behind her. As the door clicked shut, Sarah heard a melodious tune float from her room. Reentering the room, she found the source of the song: the music box with a beautiful doll dressed for a ball on top. Sarah closed her eyes. She had not heard this melody since her time in the Labyrinth. Hearing it now caused memory upon memory to crash into her mind.

_As the world falls down…_

She pictured herself dancing again, only this time a smile graced her visage.

_Falling…_

She remembered every detail of that dream-like night.

_Falling in love_

"Sarah! Are you done yet? I believe I've been _very_ patient until now."

Jareth's voice ended Sarah's reminiscence and startled her. The bag collided with the floor and its contents spilled out. Cursing to herself, Sarah quickly stuffed the clothes and other things back inside.

"I'll be right down!"

Sarah flung the bag over her shoulder and quickly left the room, not bothering to hear the end of the music box's song.

"Finally! Now, are you positive you have everything you need?" asked Jareth, "Because I will _not_ be coming back here again to pick up anything for you."

"That's it. Let's go," Sarah said quietly. Jareth paused.

"What's the matter now?" he demanded. Sarah's fierce eyes met his own.

"Nothing that you could possibly understand or care about," she snapped, looking away from him. Jareth frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now how can you expect me to understand or care about something that I don't even know about? That you won't even explain to me?" he said with a tinge of irritation.

"Can we please just go? I…I need to get out of here. Start fresh, if that makes sense," she said. Jareth nodded softly, deciding to let the topic drop for now, and within seconds they were gone once more.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Post-Chapter Notes: **_'Allo:) Hope everyone's having a great fall. School's been very hectic, but I had some free time to finish this chapter. I hope you liked it! I know I say this every time I post, but I will try and update more frequently!!_

_Please review and give me some feedback! Let me know what you think! Look for CHAPTER FOUR, coming soon!_

_-Tracy _


	5. Ch 4: Return to a Dream

**Chapter 4- **Return to a Dream

Sarah felt a strong _whoosh_ again after Jareth lightly flicked his wrist in a way that was almost comparable to any ordinary person's method of wrist-flicking. Of course, no mere human being could transport people with just a mere flick, but it still seemed like quite a simple gesture from one usually so ostentatious as the Goblin King.

Before opening her eyes, Sarah narrowed her location down to two possibilities. Part of her expected to see the elaborate royal palace, decked in all its stony wall glory. The other half of her expectations feared Jareth would take her to the beginning of the Labyrinth, abandon her there, and laugh cruelly while mentioning something about "thirteen hours" and "solving" things.

Sarah peaked through one eyelid. She didn't see stony walls, or Labyrinth walls for that matter, and she definitely did not see anything that remotely resembled a royal palace.

_Ah crap._

It could have been worse, much worse, than this. Jareth could have recreated that dream-like masquerade ball and made her feel like an awkward adolescent again. He could have dumped her in the Bog of Eternal Stench, causing her to smell for all eternity. Hell, Jareth could have left her with that creepy junk lady.

_Not that I deserve any of that, especially since __I'm__ the one who's supposed to save the Underground._

The word "revenge" along with an image of Jareth smirking seemed to suggest that she indeed did deserved some form of punishment.

_Revenge? Oh please._

_ Well, maybe you do deserve some form of payback._

_WHAT? Traitor! HE'S the one who stole my brother!_

_ Yeah, but you stole his heart AND broke it._

_He HAS no heart!_

_ Yes he does. He has feelings too you know. _

_WHATEVER. I don't deserve to be punished. _

Satisfied with her mental victory, Sarah opened her eyes fully to watch the scene unfold before her. Jareth and Sarah stood in the middle of what appeared to be a goblin village. A myriad of lovely buildings, shops, and houses lined the large cobblestone street where various boisterous goblins and carts quickly zoomed passed each other without hesitation or fear of an accident. Sarah stood amazed, for she not only saw goblins who were half the size of a normal human, but she also spotted goblins that appeared humanlike, differing only in that they wore masks similar to the ones she saw at Jareth's masquerade.

Sarah sighed as she came to the conclusion that this, indeed, was going to be a somewhat awkward situation, mostly because, from what she remembered, _this_ was the village that she and her friends had attacked before storming the castle.

_Great._

"So," Jareth began with a smile, "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" asked Sarah incredulously, "Honestly Jareth you ask the most amazing questions sometimes…" He frowned slightly.

"Well…?" he asked again. Sarah found herself gritting her teeth for no particular reason.

"Well indeed! You know very well what I think! You brought me here so the citizens of this town can get their revenge for what I did to their village five years ago! I thought bringing me back to the Labyrinth was revenge enough to satisfy you, but _this_?"

_Whoa, Sarah. Take it easy there. Didn't you just say it could be worse?_

_Silence! He deserves this. _

Jareth laughed heartily as Sarah fumed with rage that didn't originate from her being in this particular goblin town.

"Sarah, to be blunt, if I wanted to 'get revenge' on you, I promise that I could and can be much crueler than this. _This_ is nothing. Your being here is not intended to be some form of torture. Not everything," he paused for a moment, "is about _you_."

The last words were said with such a caustic tone that Sarah unknowingly took a step back from the Goblin King. His countenance rapidly changed into something lighter, and quickly he added, "This day, however, _is_ about you and your much appreciated arrival here." Sarah let out a heavy sigh.

"So why bring me to this village now?" she asked. Jareth shrugged and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Partly for memories," he said with a grin, "But mostly so you can meet some of the citizens you'll help save if all goes according to plan."

"Plan?" Sarah blinked. "I didn't know there was a plan. We never discussed a 'plan.'"

Jareth chuckled lightly. "It's just a hypothetical, loosely constructed plan based on the assumption that you'll succeed. You've got a lot to learn before anything becomes concrete."

"Oh," Sarah said quickly, her face blushing with chagrin, "I'm sorry if I'm acting strange. It's just so…_bizarre_."

"What is?" he said, calmly pulling her out of harm's way as a wild cart raced down the road directly over the place she stood moments before.

"Thanks," she said with a slight smile. "It's just so bizarre for me to be back in a world I deemed as childish fantasy with a person I thought only existed in my dreams. I honestly never thought I'd ever see the Labyrinth, or _you_, again."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Sarah looked across the street and watched as a young male goblin hit on one of the taller, more human-like goblin women. Sarah almost laughed aloud when the apparently annoyed woman purchased a pie from a nearby stand, slammed the pastry into the male goblin's face, and abruptly walked away. The male goblin shrugged his shoulders and walked away, licking pieces of the pie off his face.

_Ha! That's awesome. I wonder what the poor goblin said to that woman. Maybe she's a Fae or some sort of noble goblin. God, I hope the Fae women aren't stuck-up bitches._

"Are you unhappy to be here? To know that this place is real?" Jareth's smooth voice, which was on the verge of sounding concerned, interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh no! I'm very happy to be here, and it's nice to know that I didn't just dream up this entire world. I swear, if I told anyone at home about this, I would have been sent to the psychiatrist for sure. I'm glad I'm not crazy after all," she laughed.

"That's debatable," he said with a wink.

"Oh, is that so?" she grinned, "Well, take THIS!" Sarah began to viciously tickle the Goblin King's ribs. Jareth's eyes widened in surprise. Sarah backed away and watched his expression turn to one of confusion.

_Sheesh! He barely reacted. How lame._

_ Maybe because you aren't supposed to tickle the KING._

_Oh. Oh God…why did I do that??_

"S-Sorry. I have no idea what came over me! I-I guess I really am crazy," Sarah blurted quickly. Suddenly Jareth began to laugh loudly. Sarah crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just," Jareth said with a wide grin, "that no one has ever done that to me before. In fact, I don't think anyone has ever dared to tickle a king. You, Sarah Williams, are indeed crazy." Sarah huffed slightly.

"But," he added quietly, "I rather like this side of you."

Before Sarah could react, a voice called from across the street.

"Yoo-hoo! Jareth!"

Sarah turned and saw a portly woman gracefully barreling toward Jareth. She was slightly shorter and appeared much older than Sarah. Unlike the other women Sarah had seen in the Underground so far, this woman appeared human and did not wear a mask. Her startling light blonde hair had two single streaks of fiery red on both sides of her head. She wore a dress that matched the fire color, with what appeared to be gold strands weaved into beautifully intricate designs across the dress. Sarah suddenly became aware of her own outfit and felt her face flush. The woman stopped in front of Jareth and bowed, while he lifted her hand and gave it a light kiss. They both smiled warmly at each other.

_She must be a Fae._

"Oh Jareth you darling thing you! I hope you are faring as well as I am! I see you've brought yourself home a wife!" the woman winked at Sarah, whose face turned a dark shade of red. Jareth almost laughed but kept his lips sealed.

"Good morning Lady Fiona," said Jareth with a pleasant smile, "I am very well. You are mistaken, however. She isn't my wife…"

"Oh!" Lady Fiona interrupted, "Some help for the palace then? Not that you really need it. You have the finest servants I have ever seen! They really love you Jareth, truly they do. Oh, what a shame then! This young lady is much too pretty to be scrubbing floors in the palace or something like that!"

"No, no," Jareth laughed, "She won't be doing anything of that sort. She's…a dear friend who will be visiting for a while, Lady Fiona, that's all." Lady Fiona turned to Sarah.

"Good! Lovely then! I look forward to seeing much more of you, Miss…?"

"Sarah," she replied.

"Sarah," Lady Fiona repeated, saying the name with some familiarity. "Such a lovely name. A lovely name for a beautiful woman! Well then, Sarah, I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends, don't you think? Oh! Look at the time! I must be going. Good day to you both!"

Lady Fiona left just as quickly as she came, and within moments she disappeared from their sight.

"So…who was that?" Sarah asked.

"Lady Fiona, a very prominent member of the Fae Court. She is, as you heard, very verbose."

"Yes," Sarah giggled in spite of herself, "But she seems very nice."

"_She_ is, although she does like to gossip a bit. Lady Fiona is harmless, but you must be careful," Jareth warned, "Many Fae can be vicious and duplicitous. To your face they shower endless praise, but behind your back they whisper the most scathing lies."

"Ha, sounds a bit like high school," Sarah said, amused.

"Perhaps, but heed my warning, Sarah. The most charming people in the world are usually the most deceiving."

_Look who's talking!_

Sarah's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly.

"Oh, where are my manners? How about we have some lunch before we get you settled in the palace? My treat, of course," Jareth said with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me!" Sarah said cheerfully, thankful that her belly would at last be filled.

_I wonder what kind of food people in the Underground eat. Ugh, I swear, if someone offers me a psychedelic peach, I'll shove it in his or her face. _

Sarah and Jareth walked up the street and out of the sight of two piercing green eyes that watched the pair enter one of the Goblin King's favorite restaurants. The man who possessed the startling eyes turned quickly and began to walk from the town to the top of a hill. After a few moments he reached the summit and sat on the grass. His fingertips lightly brushed the earth, and an unusual smile danced on his face.

"So she's here after all," the man whispered to himself. He could already feel the Underground beginning its first stages of healing. The woman was indeed very powerful, and beautiful, more so than the man had expected.

"Well, well, Sarah Williams," he laughed softly, his eyes glistening in the sunlight, "What plans I have for _you_."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Post-Chapter Notes: **_'Allo! :) It's been forever…sorry for not updating sooner. I guess I had a slight case of writer's block. Ah well, it's over now. Yay!_

_Please review and let me know what you think! Look for CHAPTER FIVE, coming soon!_

_-Tracy _


	6. Ch 5: Of Musing and Crumbling

**Chapter 5** –Of Musing and Crumbling

The castle was exactly as Sarah had remembered it. Well, almost.

The room containing stairs going in every possible direction had not revealed itself yet. She wondered if this was done on purpose, if it were playing a trick on her by remaining unseen until it came to send Sarah's world falling down. Sarah hoped it would find her, if that were possible, instead of her curiosity getting the best of her.

_Hah__**, **_she thought. _Fat chance._

Despite the Goblin King's ornate sense of style, the castle décor appeared surprisingly modest – stark, even. In a way, the plainness of the place suited some aspect of Jareth's character. There remained a side of him that Sarah did not know, a side she had barely glimpsed at the last time she came to the Underground. Regardless of his temper and enticing ways, there seemed to be a part of Jareth that was incredibly…lonely, and mysterious. She didn't know him – not really – and yet she had agreed to return to the Underground, a place she considered part of her vivid childhood imagination.

_I wonder how much of my decision to come here was made out of pure selfishness. Maybe I did want to come back here, not so much to help Jareth, but so that I could convince myself that everything had really happened, that this wasn't some concocted fantasy, and that…and that I'm not insane._

As she sat in her bedchamber, plainly decorated with features meant to reflect a "human" room, Sarah couldn't help but wonder who (or what) Jareth really was. Could she even ask him, or would she have to discover it on her own? Something about him intrigued her; he sparked a fire within Sarah that frightened her. She loved the feeling, the rush, of being around him, but hated his cruelty, his selfishness, and his arrogance. Was she attracted to him because he was so mysterious, so unattainable? It was dangerous, she knew, to feel the way she did. It reminded her of having a crush on a celebrity – superficial, unrealistic, and lustful. There was safety in the knowledge that Sarah would never meet any of those crushes in her own life, but now she easily crossed the line between fantasy and reality. And what should come of that? For now, perhaps maintaining some distance between herself and Jareth would be best, at least until she no longer regarded him as some sort of otherworldly creature (no matter how aptly that described him).

Sarah flopped onto the bed, folding her arms behind her head and sighing as she considered all these things. She doubted Jareth cared to think this much about her; frankly, she was sure he didn't give a damn.

She had been here a week already – at least, she thought it had been a week (time moved strangely in the Underground) – and she was still discovering new rooms in the castle every day. Jareth, for one reason or another, remained virtually unseen, except for dinner every night, but other than the Goblin King, Sarah had no other visitors. She began to get the sense that her visit to the Underground would be exceedingly boring. Sarah wanted so badly to explore the rest of this place; she knew there was more to this world than just the Labyrinth.

_Ah, but it will be a cold, cold day in hell before he lets me wander this place by myself._

That's the part Sarah couldn't understand; why did Jareth deny her access to roam beyond the castle? Granted, it had only been a week, but she certainly didn't feel as though she were of use to anyone. She supposed he had his reasons, but every one that she thought of pissed her off, forcing her to dismiss him as a controlling, pompous ass.

_Perhaps, _she finally reasoned, _it's just a long vacation. Think of it that way. You'd be doing nothing of importance if you were home, right? So just relax and enjoy. There's no harm in that._

Sarah bent forward towards her window and blew out a candle, the only source of light in the room.

_What is this, medieval times? _

She leaned back and began to watch the stars in the night sky, hoping to see a shooting star on the run. Their lights gently flickered as though they were fading out while holding on to their last blaze of glory. Again, Sarah's mind wandered. Was the Underground a parallel universe? It couldn't literally be underground if she could see the stars. It baffled her mind. Why hadn't she thought of that before? And since when was she such a deep thinker? Always dreaming, never practical – that was Sarah's way.

After counting numerous sheep, Sarah surrendered to the safety of dreams, unaware of a disturbance elsewhere in the night.

"Mind your head!" a voice called out as a piece of the Labyrinth's wall crumbled, nearly pummeling a dark figure who quickly ducked out of the way.

"I didn't realize it was *this* bad," another voice replied dryly. "You could have warned me that pieces have begun to fall so…carelessly." The first voice grumbled as the second figure lifted a lantern to see the damage.

"You do realize that if that piece had hit and successfully killed me, the Labyrinth as we know it would cease to exist."

The grumbling goblin now lifted his own lantern to inspect the damage, marveling at the huge piece that had nearly flattened the Goblin King. Jareth looked down at him, less than amused.

"Y-Your majesty, I of course had NO idea t-that such a thing w-would…" the goblin paused as Jareth's mouth upturned into a slight grin.

"A light joke, of course, my dear Frabble. Nothing has *that* much power," Jareth said, slapping Frabble on the back and sending the wind right out of him.

"Hah…hah…I see his majesty's humor has drastically improved these days. It's quite refreshing, considering the damage has gone from better to worse since the girl arrived."

"Why Frabble, I'm surprised at you. Have a little faith in your king. She has been her a week and, in due time," Jareth paused a moment, no longer looking amused but annoyed, "I think you will find that there is more to the girl than meets the eye."

"My lord, you know I trust you completely, but," Frabble protested, "she's a *human*. What can a human do with our world? She'll probably just advance its ruination." Jareth laughed at that.

"Forgive me, but I must marvel at your advanced knowledge of humans. Do not forget," he replied, gritting his teeth slightly, "that this is our last option. But the Labyrinth's survival is not solely dependent upon her existence here, or what she does or does not do. We must fix it too…in whatever way we can.

"It's difficult, though. You must understand that. I've never felt unsure about anything in my life, but this – this completely wrecks me. I've always had the answers, and nothing had a price. Perhaps we were too selfish in our old days, perchance we took advantage of this world, and…and Sarah's world. I don't know. I must know, though," Jareth said, sighing.

"You seemed fatigued, my lord," Frabble observed, honored and baffled that Jareth had revealed so much to him. The Goblin King had always been an exceedingly private, proud individual; now, he exhibited signs of weakness. Something was wrong, beyond the Labyrinth's destruction.

"Yes. I haven't been sleeping very well, not lately," Jareth said curtly as they began the long walk around the Labyrinth back to the palace. From the tone in the Goblin King's voice, Frabble knew that Jareth had bored of the topic, and the conversation lazily drifted to anything but the girl and the condition of the Labyrinth. Silence came just as Jareth's abode came into view. They paused near Frabble's home, a charming, cozy, and comfortable dwelling just outside the castle walls.

"We'll do a further inspection tomorrow, Frabble."

"Yes, my lord."

"And I want to examine the southernmost walls the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord. So far the reports sent back from that area have been positive."

"Well, that's a rarity these days," Jareth said bitterly. He began to leave as Frabble bowed and said goodnight.

"Oh, and Frabble?" Jareth called. The goblin paused in his step.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"You speak of tonight's events and conversation to no one and nothing. Understand? I trust you."

"My lord, your trust is safe in my hands. I swear it," Frabble replied in as grand a voice as he could muster. Jareth frowned slightly.

"I hope so."

With that said, Jareth turned and disappeared into the night. Frabble watched as the last of the king's shadow stretched and merged with the rest of the darkness. Uneasiness, only settled with tea and warm porridge, sunk in his stomach. He quickly entered his home and locked the door behind him. Frabble released a long held breath as he began to make his soothing meal. He fumbled with the teapot and sent it crashing to the ground, not so unlike the boulder that nearly crushed Jareth. His large eyes stared at the cracked pieces for what seemed like hours.

He hated knowing so much.

Frabble was the sort of goblin you would call "cute" behind his back. Say it to his face, however, and you'd either find yourself knocked to the ground after a ferocious sneak attack, or stuck in the Royal Goblin Court after being sued for atrocious name-calling and slander. Despite this sensitivity regarding his looks, Frabble was extremely crafty. He made up for his curse of cuteness with business savvy (better known as butt-kissing in the Underground). All records showed him to be a good goblin (as "good" as goblins come, that is), but he was an even better charmer, and after years of climbing and gnawing his way to the top, he eventually became one of Jareth's most trusted assistants.

The trouble with Frabble was, of all things, his mouth. No one really knew when Frabble meant to be sincere or cruel; he could be as difficult to figure out as the Goblin King himself. Some goblins were in awe of his ability to speak sarcastically to the king and get away with it; others rolled their eyes at his obvious and constant brownnosing. All in all, Frabble was a most interesting goblin, one that trusted the Goblin King, but one that also had his own very strong opinions. When it came to Sarah, the girl-who-came-and-solved-and-ruined-the-Labyrinth-for-good-goblins-everywhere, Frabble could not say enough (and you can imagine what sort of things). Perhaps it was the Sarah incident, or maybe it was another terrible encounter with a person, but either way, Frabble had a great and mounting dislike of humans.

Despite his loyalty to the Goblin King, Frabble was, above all else, a servant to the goblins. Though Jareth, despite his Fae background, had been accepted and welcomed as the ruler of the Labyrinth (according to one rumor, he solved it first and claimed the throne), some goblins felt some resentment for having a ruler from a different race. Jareth was powerful, though, and a good king, and no one would dare to overthrow him. Frabble began to sense, however, that bringing the girl-who-came-and-solved-and-ruined-the-Labyrinth-for-good-goblins-everywhere back to the Underground was the last straw. It was bad enough that she caused the magic in the Labyrinth to fail; now, her mere presence seemed to be rushing its fall.

Frabble, being the type of goblin that he was, felt extremely conflicted. It wasn't so easy to trust the king anymore, not since he met a masked figure (with the most unusual green eyes he had ever seen) a few nights earlier. The figure had confided that Jareth's real purpose in bringing Sarah to the Labyrinth was to reconcile with her and escape to her own world before the entire Underground, not just the Labyrinth, fell to pieces.

_"Ashes to ashes," the man had said. "If the girl stays here, your entire world – the Labyrinth, the seas, the lands beyond, all that makes up the Underground – will perish."_

_ "What can we do?" Frabble had asked. "And why should I believe you? I trust the king."_

_ "Trust me," the figure had said as it began to depart. "Your king is still in love with her. Can't you see it? He must be using her as an escape to the human world. He cannot be brought there fully without her help. If you want your world to survive, bring me the girl."_

_ "I cannot believe any of that. Jareth would never…NEVER jeopardize our world for the love of a lady."_

_ " And yet I see doubt in your eyes. Meet me by the tree that overlooks the entrance to the Labyrinth in one week. You might find that you are not betraying the Goblin King, but helping him."_

Though their conversation had been brief, Frabble's faith in the Goblin King had been severely shaken. There was weakness in Jareth – Frabble saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice. What if it were all true? As Frabble cleaned up the pieces of the broken teapot, he resolved to solve his dilemma by leaving it up to luck. He threw away the pieces and took out his special coin, given to him by an obscure relative. One side was engraved with a famous goblin saying: "For the greater and smellier goblin than I, all praise is thine." The other had a sketch of Jareth when he was first crowned king.

"If it lands on Jareth, I will stay loyal to him. If it lands on the saying, I will see the stranger, just for the heck of it."

Frabble tossed the coin, closing his eyes until he heard it land.

_Thunk._

He opened one eye. The goblin saying seemed to leap off the coin. He signed as he picked it up.

"Can't fight with fate, huh?"

For whatever reason, Frabble did not feel relief, but anxiousness. He sat in his favorite chair and flipped the coin back and forth between his hands for a long, long time.

The meeting with the figure could not come soon enough.

**Post-Chapter Notes: **_FINALLY got around to finishing this. :] Please review and let me know what you think! Look for CHAPTER SIX, coming soon!_

_ -Tracy _


	7. Ch 6: The Labyrinth

**Chapter 6** – The Labyrinth

Two days lingered between Frabble and his meeting with the mysterious man.

No, not the man – the stranger.

Stranger than the girl's unexpected appearance. Stranger than the Labyrinth's collapse. Stranger than anything that Frabble had encountered before.

The timing – everything seemed too meticulously planned and crafted. The stranger happened to appear at a time when Frabble's faith in Jareth began to wane, and the temptation to talk to this man – to even consider betraying his king –was all too great.

And all the while Frabble felt the great burden of guilt; he could barely look at Jareth let alone discuss matters of the Labyrinth with him. It seemed that in every single sentence that Jareth uttered, the words "trust" and "loyalty' were subtly snuck in, making Frabble even more paranoid about being caught. Yesterday, for example, Jareth had been discussing another area of the Labyrinth, close to where some goblins lived, that was experiencing some damage. Once again, Jareth had demanded Frabble's loyalty, but not in so many words. Jareth simply proclaimed that if any individual in whom Jareth had placed his trust betrayed the Goblin King, said individual would be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench. While Jareth had a penchant for cruel and unusual punishments, _that_ particular penalty was most feared and hated, and for a goblin like Frabble who took his cleanliness moderately seriously, it was a legitimate threat.

As such, Frabble feigned sickness in order to avoid meeting with the king until he had come face-to-face with the stranger. It was cowardly, Frabble knew this, but he would much rather be a coward for now than feel an overwhelming sense of guilt.

It was inevitable at this point, then; Frabble had to meet with the stranger, particularly because fate had deemed it so. What else could he do? Sure, he could ignore meeting with him, but then curiosity would eat away at Frabble until he would continually curse himself for the rest of his days (or at least until the Underground collapsed). Oh yes, he could tell Jareth about it, but Frabble doubted that it would matter. Jareth seemed distracted enough already, and adding this to his mounting pressure would undoubtedly make things worse.

_And what if_, a nagging voice whispered in Frabble's head, _it's all true?_

Perhaps it was the voice that did it, or the coin, or something else all together, but Frabble believed that he must meet with this stranger. There was too much at stake, and while Frabble did not doubt Jareth's good intentions, he could not help but be suspicious of the _girl's _presence. He wanted to know – he _needed_ to know – what the stranger had to stay about her in particular, and yet despite all these things, this was the one time in his life that Frabble wished he had not been approached with such an alluring proposition. He loved gossip; he truly thrived on it, but this? This was too much, even for him.

Stranger. No, the strangest thing that had ever happened to him.

_Two days_, he thought.

_Then what?_

########################################################################

_What then?_

Jareth stood on a balcony off his bedroom and closed his eyes for a brief moment as the last rays of sunlight flickered above the horizon. Long shadows stretched and deepened across the Labyrinth – _his_ Labyrinth – and created the illusion that it was not a maze, but a giant gaping hole in the ground. Jareth saw this hole in his mind, but it was not caused by the deception of light trickery; rather, it was a gap created by a force of destruction. All was darkness and ruin.

_What if you cannot save it? What then?_

He imagined the devastation spreading until it engulfed his entire kingdom. No survivors; the end of the Labyrinth, possibly the Underground, and for what?

_What are you willing to do to save the Labyrinth? _

Jareth had been pondering this question over and over again in his mind since the Labyrinth had first shown signs of decay. It became an obsession to the point of insanity; every moment, the answer seemed to be lingering on the tip of his tongue, but he could not decide what course of action to take. Since Sarah had beaten the Labyrinth, Jareth's control over his powers had gradually weakened and grown wilder, a sort of waning and waxing that bewildered him. Even his own subjects did not know the nature of Jareth's relationship to the Labyrinth until the maze – even surrounding parts of the Underground – began deteriorating, and even then they did not truly comprehend the relationship's complexity. The Labyrinth's magic was something that few, even Jareth, did not totally understand.

And when Jareth finally realized that his world was, quite literally, falling apart, he made a vow to himself that he would do anything to save it. "Anything," naturally, meant the possibility of meeting with Sarah again, or even bringing her back to the Underground. But for Jareth, whose pride had for so long been his defining feature, such an invitation would bring back suppressed ghosts of the past – feelings and bitterness that he was not ready to face. Still, he had considered it his best option, and so he swallowed his pride and ventured to her world to see what could be done.

Jareth opened his eyes. A moonless night had descended, and a cool wind rustled through the trees, which caused him to shiver. He returned to his room and stood in front of a large opulent mirror and found that he looked tired, worn, and even a bit disheveled. Jareth sighed heavily.

"I have not," he admitted to himself, "been myself lately, have I?"

He studied himself for a moment longer, and then went to finish dressing for dinner.

_I move the stars for no one. How wrong I was! I would move all creation to save the Labyrinth and this world . . ._

Before he could stop himself, another voice – a voice that frightened him the most, a voice that represented an untamed weakness within Jareth– interrupted his inner monologue.

_And her? Would you not move the stars for _her_? _

As Jareth finished buttoning his shirt, his thoughts suddenly converged into a single theory.

"What if," he wondered aloud, "_Sarah_ is in control of the Labyrinth?"

It was completely plausible; so plausible, in fact, that Jareth felt ridiculous that he had not considered it before.

Of course! Sarah had beaten his Labyrinth, and the person who had beaten the Labyrinth before Sarah was…

"Me!" Jareth exclaimed.

So if Jareth could beat his own Labyrinth, maybe, just maybe, he could gain back his power, the power that Sarah had innocently claimed as her own. It had worked for Jareth before, so why not once again?

"Of course. Why hadn't I considered it before? I must solve my Labyrinth and rightfully win back control from her. Now I understand why the Labyrinth is falling apart," he mused with a small chuckle. "She has no idea how to run a kingdom! Well, if she can defeat my Labyrinth, then so can I."

A sobering thought suddenly came to Jareth's mind, but he decided to put aside for the time being.

_She is perfectly safe here, so long as she stays within the castle. _

Deciding that he had tired of serious thoughts and considerations, Jareth obeyed his rumbling stomach, collected himself, and made his way to the door. He frowned briefly as he caught a final glance of himself in the mirror before he left his chambers.

"I really must cease speaking out loud to myself. And my God, I _still _look like hell."

Nevertheless, Jareth proceeded to the dining room, where Sarah, the source of all his and the Labyrinth's troubles, was waiting.

########################################################################

**Post-Chapter Notes: **_Once again, I have randomly decided to update this story after waiting an entire year. It's kind of ridiculous at this point, but I am hoping to eventually complete it, even though I am not nearly as dedicated to fanfiction as I was a few years ago. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! Look for CHAPTER SEVEN, coming soon (ok maybe not soon…but eventually!) That chapter will focus much more on Jareth and Sarah . . . it's about time we caught up with them._


End file.
